


fire and sea

by wolfnir



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Metaphors, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfnir/pseuds/wolfnir
Summary: Ace is fire and Sabo is the sea.





	fire and sea

_Ace is fire and Sabo is the sea._  So distinct from each other, but still fit in the same watercolor that Luffy paints behind his eyelids.

They are what Luffy understands as  _love_. He understands with Ace and his freckles glowing with the reddening of his cheeks after Luffy embraces him, and Ace is warm and protective like fire when he hugs him back.

He understands with Sabo stroking his hair in stormy nights, where only with his voice he amazes the sound of thunder as he tells one of the stories of his books, and then Sabo is like the sea, gentle but loud, making Luffy feel that there are only him and his brothers in his little treehouse.

For Luffy, his brothers are like a world. With only fire, sea, stars, and fields of sunflowers filling it.

They are the beginning and the end of Luffy, so small before the strength and courage of his brothers. And Luffy doesn’t like to be small and weak, but between the warm arms of Sabo and Ace, he feels it’s good to be small, to be the center that unites the two to him and makes the three into one.

But then the sea is gone, leaving Luffy with his feet dirty with sand and he takes Sabo with him, to his arms that, Luffy discovers, are too cold for a hug.

And then the fire burns, but it doesn’t burn as much as magma, and Luffy looks, like an insignificant piece of paper in front of a battlefield, drains into ashes, leaving him behind with Ace’s blood in his hands and a broken soul.

_Ace is fire and Sabo is the sea._  And Luffy is just a little boy with a dream too big that once, in such a distant time, tried to embrace the fire and listen to the stories of the sea, but in the end, ended up broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I cried writing this.
> 
> for those who didn't understand the metaphor of the world: stars would be the freckles of Ace and the sunflowers would be the blond hair of Sabo.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it. ♡


End file.
